complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar Martinez (TV Series)
'''Caesar Martinez '''is a former antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead, serving as an antagonist in season three. He is a member of the Woodbury Army and is one of the Governor's most trusted allies. After Woodbury's downfall, he abandons the Governor and becomes the leader of another group of survivors. History Background Season Three Caesar Martinez is present at the helicopter crash with the Governor, Merle Dixon, Shumpert, Tim and Crowley. They pulled up in trucks and Martinez exited the vehicle with a baseball bat in his hands. While searching around the wreck, Martinez kills a few walkers and eventually, when Merle discovers Andrea and Michonne, they return to Woodbury. Later after Lieutenant Welles mentions where his military allies are, the Governor leads Martinez, Merle, Shumpert, Crowley and Tim head to that location and kill the soldiers. They return to Woodbury with the military vehicles, extra weapons and supplies. Martinez is later seen in a truck with the Governor's adviser, Milton Mamet, Merle and Tim. They are seen searching for walkers to take back to Woodbury as part of the arena fighting event. After returning to Woodbury, Michonne requests to leave and Merle allows her. Martinez is seen standing on top of the wall, holding a gun. Once night falls, Martinez and Merle battle in the arena, surrounded by walkers, as Andrea watches in disgust and the Governor, in happiness. Merle pins Martinez to the ground and wins the fight, although the Governor admitted it was all staged. Martinez is later seen debating with the Governor and Merle about what to do with Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene. He later threatens Glenn while Glenn, Maggie and the Governor are talking. He is later present at the meeting in Milton's laboratory before the firefight between the Woodbury Army and Rick Grimes's group. He is more intricate in the recapture of Glenn and Maggie, along with Merle and the others. Their attempt is interrupted, however, when Rick bombards the group with smoke grenades and rescue their comrades right under their noses. From here, Martinez follows Merle and the others into the streets for the assault. When Merle is branded a traitor by the Governor, Martinez holds a gun to Merle's back but lowers head in shame, showing that he knows that Merle isn't a traitor, but he remains quiet about it. Martinez is seen restraining Andrea from the Governor whilst the Woodbury residents demand Daryl Dixon and Merle's death. Shortly after the surprise ambush and escape of the Dixons, he hurriedly races towards a frightened young girl, shooting a walker about to bite her arm and bringing her to safety. Later, he is seen trying to control the despair of Woodbury citizens as they demand to open the gates so they can take a chance outside. In the middle of all the screaming and car horns, Martinez points his gun at a driver and forces him out of the car, as Andrea orders him to stop being rude, which he answers affirming that he doesn't take orders from her. As walkers breach the town, Martinez and Andrea manage to kill them and then attempt to calm the townspeople. When the Governor attacks the prison, Martinez is armed with a FN FAL assault rifle and is hiding in the foilage. He fires towards Rick's location keeping him pinned down, but manages to miss every shot. After his gunfight with Rick, he retreats into the bushes. Martinez is placed in charge of recruiting the townspeople of Woodbury to an army by the Governor, who wants to arm each and every person in the town to avoid any more invasions. He is later seen armed with a gun at the gate and is surprised to see Andrea stepping out of the car they have stopped. Martinez is later brought along to the meeting between Rick and the Governor, together with Milton and Andrea. While waiting, walkers approach and he and Daryl move in to kill them, both having a competition while slaying the walkers. Later on, they have a conversation about past events where Martinez states he hates the walkers after they did to his wife and children, revealing that he lost his family to the apocalypse. When the meeting ends, Martinez leaves along with the Governor, Milton and a reluctant Andrea. Martinez is packing the truck full of guns and Andrea asks why, to which Milton replies that it is a show of force. Martinez spots Andrea on her way out to escape and asks her for her piece and ammo because the Governor wants them all collected up. Martinez gathers Shumpert, Tyreese Williams, Sasha Williams, Allen and Ben to go to the biter pits. Tyreese and Sasha are shocked when they first see the biter pits and question Martinez as to why they would feed living people to them. Martinez asks why Tyreese should care, to which he expresses his disgust for it. Martinez threatens Tyreese when he decides not to help with the pits. Martinez and Shumpert then watch as Tyreese and Allen into a physical alteration. Martinez orders Shumpert to take Tyreese and his group back to Woodbury. Martinez greets the Governor on his way back from chasing Andrea and he informs him that the biter pits have been torched. The Governor orders Martinez to go out and collect some more walkers. When Merle drives a car to the Governor's meeting place with loud music, Martinez is one to first hear it and he orders the other soldiers to check it out and they do. When Merle is inside a shack and a walker attacks him, he falls through a door and is brutally kicked by Martinez and a few others. Merle is killed shortly after and Martinez survived the ambush, returning to Woodbury with the Governor, Shumpert, Allen and a few others. Martinez is one of the soldiers involved with the assault on the prison. As the Woodbury convoy approaches the prison, he destroys two of the prison guard towers with a grenade launcher. He is forced to flee the prison with the rest of the soldiers after they are overwhelmed by walkers, smoke grenades and the prison alarm being activated. He is one of the last people to escape the prison along with the Governor and Shumpert. Their truck speeds up to the front of the convoy and cuts off the leading car, to stop the Woodbury soldiers from fleeing any further. He and the Governor yell at the soldiers but is horrified as the Governor opens fire on the crowd, killing everyone. He backs away in terror as his friends are gunned down mercilessly, but willingly gets back in the truck when the Governor orders him to. He, the Governor and Shumpert then drive off. Season Four Martinez, Shumpert and the Governor return to the abandoned National Guard camp Nafter the Governor's attack on his people. When a walker is about to kill the Governor, he doesn't do anything to save himself. The walker almost bites him until Martinez steps up and shoots the walker in the head. He then looks at the Governor angrily and walks away. The next morning, he and Shumpert take the truck and abandon the Governor without warning. Months later, Martinez finds the Governor and Meghan Chambler in the screamer pits after they fall in. After saving the Governor and Meghan from the pit, he takes them all to his camp and says they can stay, provided the Governor does not try anything. Later, Martinez stays to hang out with Meghan's mother, Lilly, her sister Tara, the Governor and Meghan: sharing stories over lunch and beer. He later takes the Governor golfing on top of the RV to prove there are no hard feelings between the two of them. Martinez gets drunk and mentions maybe they can share leadership and run the camp together. In response, the Governor exclaims he doesn't want to and hits Martinez in the head with a club. He then drags him over to the walker pit and lowers him in where he is slowly devoured by walkers. The group later discovers Martinez's remains in the pit and assumes that he got drunk while playing golf and accidentally fell in. Personality Caesar Martinez has a particular hatred of walkers, frequently spearheading missions related to hunting and trapping them. This is revealed to be a grudge for personal losses suffered at the hands of the dead and he was fiercely loyal to the Governor, following his orders without hesitation. However, he has gone from pawn to player, taking leadership of his own survivor camp and has taken a more dominant personality, making his authority clear and stating he will not tolerate dead weight. Despite his seeming brutality he also shows very human and sympathetic characteristics, showing remorse for his actions while serving Woodbury and being personable with all he considered comrades. In the end, Martinez died for his lack of confidence at surviving the apocalypse and the issue of leadership. Relationships The Governor Shumpert Merle Dixon Daryl Dixon Mitch Dolgen Pete Dolgen Lilly Chambler Tara Chambler Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Deceased